Her Kitty's Dolls- One Shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: He doesn't play with dolls!


"Guess who~!" A familiar voice sang as gloved hands covered her eyes. She jumped, only a little.

"Chat, when did you get in here?" She asked.

"Awww, Mari~!" His hands fell from her face, and she turned around to properly look at him. "That wasn't any fun~!"

"Please answer my question Chat."

"Just a few seconds ago." He perked up with a toothy grin, leaning close to her face. "So? Any luck with the prince today?"

"No, sadly." Marinette sighed, sliding down in her desk chair a bit. "His childhood 'friend' was hogging him all day today. It was like she knew that I was going to ask him if he wanted to come over to play video games!"

"Is she psychic?"

"She knows that I like him." Marinette sighed. "That's more than enough for her to be on the warpath."

"Ouch." A small moment of silence. "Is she worse than milady when she's mad at me?"

"That's not a good comparison." Marinette shook her head. "Ladybug being that mad at you can't be THAT terrifying."

"Do you want to find out?"

"No, I'm good."

"So what would be a good comparison then?"

"A Chloe Bourgeois Temper-Tantrum."

"Daaang." Chat Noir winced. "That's harsh."

"Yeah, but I've put up with it for a long time by now." Marinette shrugged, smiling. She reached behind her and grabbed a remote. "Since I couldn't ask my Prince, would you, my dear and loyal knight in shining leather, like to play with me?"

"Shouldn't you be doing Homework?"

"Eh, it's just Math." Marinette tossed him the remote, and he smirked.

"I didn't think that you'd be the type to push off Homework, Princess."

"Oh, you have absolutely no idea just how much I do it, Chaton." He raised an eyebrow.

"How on Earth are you surviving School?"

"It's a secret." Marinette winked at him and turned around, starting up her computer (she had changed the home screen in advance) so that they could play some games. Chat Noir stared at the back of her head for a moment before chuckling.

"I can't refuse the Princess." He commented, grabbing her spare chair across the room and riding it over to the computer desk.

He sat on it so that he was straddling the back of the chair, his forearms braced against the top of the back. The familiar theme music for Mecha Strike Three rang out softly from Marinette's speakers.

"You ready to get your butt kicked?" Marinette asked- her blue-bell eyes alight with the flame of confidence.

Chat Noir smirked, his own emerald cat-like eyes twinkling with an emotion undefined even by himself.

"We'll see who gets their butt kicked, Princess."

Chat hated to admit it, but he did lose. In all of the ten rounds that they played.

72355823582563582695356923657623765972379659723975692

His curiosity was killing him.

Unfortunately, just like yesterday, Chloe was all over him and preventing him from finding out just who Marinette liked.

Chat Noir continued to slink across the rooftops and towards Marinette's balcony.

Although Marinette had never said it outright- these nightly outings had revealed quite a few things to him. Although that didn't include who she liked (yet), it included several other interesting things.

Like how there was a 50/50 chance that she was Ladybug.

Not that he was going to pry, per-say- as much as he wanted to know who the love of his life was under the mask, he respected her and would not pick at the subject with someone who might possibly be her.

In the masks was a somewhat different story, but he was focusing the most on Marinette.

Chat Noir landed softly on her balcony, planning on sneaking up on her again to surprise her, but-

"Don't even think about it," Marinette said before he could do anything, opening up her skylight.

"Aww, come on Princess, can't a cat practice it's sleuth-work?" He whined, pouting.

"Not today- I'm working on an important project and can't risk accidentally stabbing you." A pause. "Or myself, but it would probably be you."

"Me-ouch, Princess." He put a hand up to his heart, a tad bit dramatic. "Do you really have such low confidence in my ameowsing skills?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just come on in, kitty."

He followed loyally, and he couldn't help but notice how much Deja-vu he got when he walked behind her, her pigtails bobbing up and down as she moved.

"What are you working on?" He asked, internally shaking his head as he finally landed on the floor. Now wasn't the time to ponder the love of your life's identity.

"Gifts for my friends." She admitted with a small, amused grin. Chat Noir wondered just why she looked so amused until he saw the bunches of fabric on the table, and-

"Why are those out?"

"Don't you like it?" Marinette asked, reaching over to grab the stuffed dolls.

"Well, yeah, I like it, but usually I have to get them out." He accepted the dolls that she handed to him, noticing how they consisted of him and his Lady, along with Marinette. Then he realized what he was insinuating and blushed. "I mean, uh, to look at. You know, because you're such a talented and pawsome purrson." Marinette rolled her eyes but didn't comment.

"Those three aren't of the group that you like to 'look at'." Chat Noir felt his face heat up even more. "I made them for you."

"For me?" He asked, jerking out of his embarrassment a bit. Marinette nodded with a small giggle.

"Well, yeah." She gently nudged him. "You ARE my friend, and considering how protective your dad is, from what you've told me, you could probably use something to 'look at' while you're at home too."

"Princess…" He looked down at the stuffed dolls before smiling at her. "Thank you."

"It's nothing." She smiled. "Now, I'm going to have to seriously get down to work, so go ahead and start 'looking at' them as much as you want."

Chat Noir's face flamed in light embarrassment and he groaned a bit, but he didn't say anything else as Marinette chuckled and sat down in her desk chair to begin working on the other gifts.

Well, at least he was friends with her in and out of the mask- it didn't matter if she teased him.

Although, if she knew who he really was, he'd be in trouble. That's some heavy blackmail that she could use if she so wished.

Nonetheless, he settled himself down on her chase and proceeded to look at (no quotations needed!) the dolls.


End file.
